moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marisol Garcia
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 19 L.C. (Age 19) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Squire (Former) Archivist of the Silver Hand (Tyr's Hand) |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Roberto de la Rosa (Father) Iliana de la Rosa neé Garcia (Mother) Javier Garcia de la Rosa (Brother) Gabriel Ramirez de la Rosa (Cousin) Enrique Garcia Romero (Cousin) |Row 7 title = Relationship Status |Row 7 info = Engaged to Bradian MacKay |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common (Fluent) Saesneg (Mynydd Language) (Learning) |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }}Marisol Garcia de la Rosa is a nubile former squire under the tutelage of Bradian MacKay in the Order of the Silver Hand. In spite of having grown up in the bosom of Elwynn Forest, a stone's throw from the booming mining hamlet of Goldshire, she found companionship among the removed peoples of Lordaeron who had made their home in the ivory walls of Stormwind City. Young and vibrant, Marisol has not had the trials and tribulations of many of her friends or peers, though she often will show a deep empathy for their plight and be one of the first to come to their defense, in solidarity. The only daughter to a minor lord, Marisol was never intended to take the life of the sword and shield. Through a matter of happenstance, the young woman found herself thrust into the world to make her own honor. Taken under the wing of the Highlord of the Lordaeron Silver Hand chapter, she has made it her goal to break barriers and bones, seeking her place within the world. Appearance Since her time in building up to become a knight, Marisol has filled out into her womanhood. Where once she was lithe and streamlined like a cat, she has build a considerable amount of muscle to a set of defined arms, legs and a strong, sturdy core. Despite the presence of her muscles to denote her near-inhuman strength in comparison to her diminutive height, she has retained a rather thick, hourglass figure that is only evident outside of her armor. While in armor, she walks with a practiced fluidity; the metal that clinks and jingles acting like a second skin. Atop her head are a knife-trimmed set of white-colored loose curls. Often kept back in a ponytail at the base of her neck, her hair is often seen as wild and with flyaways here and there. Why her hair has recently turned stark white is unclear, but she wears it proudly regardless; a stark difference from her dark, manicured eyebrows and thick, naturally kohl-lined eye lashes. These lashes frame heterochromic eyes where her left is blue and her right is green. From a rather unique family compilation, she carries a naturally tan skin with evident freckles from her time spent outdoors. Items and Companions Iron Bracelets When first she had started as a squire, she had very minimal experience with any actual weaponry; unorthodox weaponry notwithstanding. To compensate for this oversight, she decided to use the first "weapon" she understood which happened to be her fists. An excellent student in hand-to-hand combat, she worked with a local blacksmith, and with her own limited understanding of gems, she crafted a pair of bracelets. These bracelets, while seemingly innocuous, could be activated by pressure and her will to extend into heavy gauntlets -- at the start. As time drew on, she began to tinker with how to call upon the Light and funnel her magic with it into the bracelets. After several months of trial and error, she is on version two of the original bracelets. When activated, they will extend into full thin metal sleeves and small pauldrons at her shoulders. While the metal appears flimsy and inadequate, the metal has been forged thin without compromising its integrity. Saesneg-to-Common Dictionary Nothing seems to be more amusing than teaching a nubile young person the wrong meaning for a very dirty word, and this amusement was certainly not bereft Colwyn ap Iorweth. After discovering her interest in learning the Saesneg language common to Mynydd, he began to teach her a few of the less noble words, leaving her to shout them out to their friends and allies, who like her, had very little knowledge of the word. Eventually, he would cave to telling her the true meaning of the words she had been throwing around casually, and ensuring that she had a greater understanding of her allies by permitting her a book to learn from. While she is still learning by listening to her Mynydd allies, she will occasionally be seen about the city, or even in her off-time, reading deeply from the book and murmuring various phrases to learn the sounds. Nuggets the Chicken Some folks have domesticated animals for close pets, others are into more exotic breeds, whereas Marisol Garcia keeps around a very well-fed chicken with black sackcloth ties around his fel-green eyes. For a paladin, this is most unusual, but even more so that the chicken - aptly named 'Nuggets' - is what she would call the first poultry Illidari. Not much is known about Nuggets before he befriended the young aspirant on the mean streets of Stormwind City, only that he clucks fluently in Demonic, and that it is rumored he harbors the soul of a doomlord deep within his plump, oven-ready body. Between his unknown and perilous missions across the Broken Isles to free Azeroth from the indomitable claws of the Burning Legion, he can be seen preening himself unquestionably close to Marisol, perhaps even staring unflinchingly into the guilt-wracked souls of her would-be enemies. =History= ---- Childhood Born March 21st, 19 L.C. to Lord Roberto de la Rosa, the 6th Baron of Lochsmere and his wife, Lady Iliana de la Rosa neé Garcia, Marisol Ariel Garcia de la Rosa was the second child and only daughter following that of her elder brother Javier Garcia. Living a stone's throw away from the booming mining town of Goldshire, Roberto had met Iliana when she working as a tavernkeeper for the Inn. While their coupling was considered highly unorthodox and even managed to provoke glares and whispers from those of his peerage, Roberto and Iliana maintained a very happy and healthy relationship. Throughout their lives together, both Roberto and Iliana would continue to be looked down upon for their inadvantageous marriage; a black mark that would similarly be passed down to their children, unintentionally. Three years after having Javier, they were then again blessed with Marisol, a daughter to soothe Iliana's desire to have a daughter. The story that is often told among House Garcia is that Marisol was so named because the first day of the Spring Equinox, she was born and laughter was heard in the sunlight as dawn came through the window. Through her early, formative years, Marisol was treated no differently than any other child of her age, though while many of her nobility might have been overseen by a wet nurse while her parents were out tending to the needs of their barony, her family was far more hands-on. The common phrasing heard within Lochsmere was mi Familia'',' which translates roughly to 'my family.' With extended family being much a part of her early years, Marisol was taught that family - whether by blood or bond - always comes first. This would ultimately shape her views on people in her later years, but for now, it was simply a saying that bred a sense of familiarity and connection to people. For the first seven years of her life, Marisol and Javier found themselves having the same kinds of lessons and being nearly inseparable as a brother and sister may be. As children are prone to do, they found themselves spending much of their time playing pranks on their tutors, their family, and if no other victims were to be found: themselves. Through time and trial, the pair of them would hone in their pranking skills until they had become near masterful. To ensure that her children were not bereft of humility, she would often take them into Goldshire as a means of teaching them about those who are too insular -- and when pranks can go awry. Neither Marisol or her brother Javier were never spared the heavy understanding of the inequity of their place in life. By the time Javier had turned twelve, he had been taken under his father and uncle's collective wing to understand how to take on the responsibilities of his birthright. While it was certainly against her mother's wishes, her father had begun to hire private tutors to come and continue Marisol's education. The one thing their parents could agree upon was that if Marisol was ever to be considered for a good marriage, she would have to have extended knowledge in all areas: mathematics, economics, language, religion, etc. This meant that she would have to be worth more than her dowry. As if in protest for being separated from her partner in crime, Marisol would go through tutors much in the same way a cobbler would go through inexpensive leather. While some stayed long enough to make her a learned young lady, many of them would quit when the pranks against them would become too much for them to handle. Adulthood '''The Lovers Reversed By the time Marisol had started to bud into womanhood, she had begun to create unease within her father as to who might be strong enough to withstand his daughter's spirited nature. Lord Roberto was determined that his daughter would have a traditional education, even if she was determined to make a fool of herself in the process. Now coming of age at ten-and-six years, her father would search all of House Wrynn's lands for someone who might be sturdy enough, and such was his luck that he found a man who had just received his teaching certifications from the local monastery. Albert Longfellow was the second cousin and seventh in the succession line to the County of Brightwater in Elwynn; the certifiable black sheep of his family considering his position in life had settled him as having almost nothing save for connections to ensure his lot. At a chance meeting during his attempt to preach the gospel to those in Goldshire, he was able to strike up a deal with Lord Roberto to be the live-in teacher for his youngest child. Almost immediately Albert took to Marisol and while even her father was disquieted by the near-obsession the man took with his daughter, he was confident enough that Marisol would be educated properly and he could send the man on his way. Years passed by and Albert's obsession with Marisol only became deeper, leaving him often times blurring the lines between what was appropriate and what wasn't. On many occasions, Marisol would complain to her parents about Albert's bizzare, often inappropriate, behavior to no avail. The man was well enough in his wits that he would casually brush off Marisol's concerns when her father spoke of them, claiming that it was all Marisol, and it was she who was displaying undue affection toward him. In his charm, he managed to convince her parents that the situation was in absolute reverse. Disgusted, if not outraged entirely, Marisol began to taunt the man mercilessly in hopes that he would be spurned by the attempts and leave willingly. This went on for nearly two years. The breaking point came when Marisol happened upon some of Albert's personal writings as she searched for something to try and rid of him. The writings in his journal were those of a madman, speaking of his intense love for Marisol and how he had wished one day to marry her to make her "eternally his." The discovery had ignited an anger within her for the sake of self-preservation, leaving her with the only choice she thought she had left. That same night, she wrote a letter to Albert, playing to his obsession by claiming she had finally seen the error of her ways and wished to meet with him and elope -- a marriage like that could not be refused by her parents. The letter went on to have him meet them in the thickest part of the woodlands that lay beyond Lochsmere, and there, they would consummate their love. Three days had passed since the letter had been given, and by this time, Marisol was confident that Albert had been far too afraid of the animals of the dark and his embarrassment that she did not meet with him as intended that he would simply not come back. In her confidence, she did not take into account the level of depravity the man had suffered and when he did return, he was near-death. Coming to her father with the letter, and claiming that he had gone to ensure that she did not harm herself in fear of his refusal of her; it had sent Lord Roberto in a rage that his daughter would be so foolish in her youth as to bring down the potential of murder upon them. To pay for all of the medical costs, and for Albert's discretionary silence on the matter, Lord Roberto had all of his daughter's belongings sold off. In his rage, he spoke of sending Marisol off to a convent so that she might be hidden away and his liege would not be notified of his cousin's near-death experience. The Knight of Cups With Albert in recovery and her father at his limit, Marisol found herself in a situation that she could not talk her way out of. While she was not a distrustful girl, her parents had been sufficiently enchanted to believe that she had fallen under the sway of her own girlish fantasies toward a man that she believed had more in common with a toad than a human. In his rage, he summoned the heads of the family, including her cousins and her brother, to decide her ultimate fate. Not since her great-great grandfather's tryst with a High Elf courtesan has the family found itself in a position where their very livelihood was at stake. Similarly, at this time, Lord Roberto was wishing to retire now that his children were sufficiently grown adults. His decision had been made that before he left to tour the world with his wife, he would pass his peerage on to his son who would work closely with his cousins and uncles to ensure the house thrived. As he sat before the family discussing his daughter's fate, he was facing an internal struggle; one the one hand, she was his daughter and the apple of his eye, and on the other, it cost them far greater than they had to give to ensure that Longfellow wouldn't speak of his daughter's indecency. Lord Roberto was faced with the unquestioned possibility that if his daughter's indiscretion were made public, it would make him the laughing stock of society -- a face he had spent years to build for his children since his marriage to their mother. It was then that Javier came forward with the idea that Marisol would have to create her own honor. She would be cut off from using the coffers of her family to fund any lifestyle and would have to learn the value of her position in the world and how fragile it can be. While it pained her mother significantly to be withdrawn from her only daughter, the decision was made and thus, Marisol was sent out into the world with what she could reasonably carry with her. Naturally, her parents - and even her brother - gave her as much as they possibly could so that she could live comfortably in the city, even if it was well below the poverty threshold. Once set up in the city, it was only in the moments of silence that Marisol realized that she had no real way to regain her tarnished honor. There were certainly many places that would take a young woman of her talents, and knowledge, but none that would offer the real prestige she would need to prove that she was innocent all along. After a few days of eating through the few luxuries she had with her, it dawned on her that she could become a knight. She had no real martial understanding, no armor that fit her, and only a minimum comprehension of the old tales of knights and the Old Code, but she was certain that she could pick it up as she went along. The Fool Reversed The City of Stormwind has never, and likely would never, be particularly gentle to those who had lesser means. Marisol, despite having once been the daughter of a baron, was no exception. With the idea of becoming a knight, she took the last of her coin and had some old scrap armor made for herself; like wearing her resume to any knight who might take pity on her. As she went around the city, she took stock of the knights of Stormwind, far less impressed by them than she really wanted to be. The struggle to become a knight was increasingly more real, and she was starting to lose hope almost as quickly as she was losing money to feed herself. Finally, in an act of desperation, she sat in the Cathedral District and would take up the first knight who would come along. It didn't matter. Unwary of her own wish, it was then that she found herself in a conversation with Bradian MacKay, and almost immediately the pair of them found comraderie in each other. It was surreal to know that there was someone out there who was just like her in mentality - and emotionally, in many ways. The moment she mentioned she had been looking to be knighted was the exact moment he offered her a position as his squire. Determined to find a place for herself, she happily accepted. Within the first week of her being a squire, she saw the good, the bad and the ugly of the new Order she had entered into. It was strange to have a Stormwindian-born squire in a group of wayward Lordaeronians, but she made it work for her, making as many friends as she possibly could. Similarly, she learned a lot about her mentor and knight, discovering that her entrance into his life came at the cusp of a recent divorce; his attentions diverted in every other direction than where it needed to be. This was the part of Bradian that she had not expected, but there was a distinct understanding from her that he had been burned by the event, and would need time to heal. In spite of his emotional distress, he took his job in mentoring her as seriously as he could -- finding an amusement in her straight-talking and passionate nature. The Three of Pentacles Life as a squire was not much for Marisol; as her current mentor was far more being in the throes of his recent divorce, leaving the young woman to her own vices. In her spare time, she would read on what she could, finding studying being the one thing that could decrease her youthful exuberance by half. Even in spite of this, she found herself growing closer and closer to her mentor in ways that could not be denied. What came of it would not come to a head until much, much later. For a brief stint, the pair of them flirted dangerously around the edges of what was appropriate for a mentor and his squire, both of them being a slow-acting poison for the other. Realizing that he could not continue down such a road and forsake Marisol's training, he was quick to rip away from her -- often citing that his feelings for her couldn't be realized so long as she was his student. Not understanding such a thing, it was difficult for Marisol to grasp that she would have to continue down this road from an arm's distance. Immediately after their resolution to continue her squireship in a strictly mentor-student relationship, Marisol found herself enduring the latent cruelty of watching her mentor bounce from one person to another in the most flamboyant manner possible. Swallowing that jagged pill, she felt the anger rise to the surface; a jealousy most unbecoming of a lady. This jealousy manifested in violent outbursts between her and Bradian, courting resentful emotions between the pair of them to the point where Bradian felt he could no longer justify staying her direct influence. It was then that she was introduced to a new crusader to the Silver Hand, Owaeran Umbardacil. After a party held by the Embershield Protectorate, Marisol - still feeling the pangs of watching Bradian parade around with his latest courtship with a woman named Harper - found herself throwing her emotions and caution to the wind to catch the eye of the former Scarlet Crusader. Under the belief that he could change her fortunes, the two of them hit it off very quickly, taking their friendship to a whole new level much too brazenly. Like before, Marisol attempted to keep the whole affair a secret, only finding that she was neither good at keeping a healthy relationship nor a secret. Eventually it would come to a head where she divulged to Bradian her affair with Owaeran, leaving the triad unsatisfied and all three hurt. As Bradian went to console Owaeran as much as a man could, Marisol took her own pain and fled to the Broken Shore. The Hanged Man (Updates to come) The World Reversed Relationships Family Javier Garcia de la Rosa Born just three years apart, Marisol and Javier are as close as siblings can be. While he tends to take on the 'big brother' role with stunning accuracy, Marisol finds that he can, at times, forget that he is just the brother and their father, while away more often than not, is still very much alive and active in the family. After their father's early retirement, Javier was then placed with the mantle of responsibility, forced to oversee Marisol's readmittance into the family; a job he certainly does not take lightly. There are times the pair of them squabble about unimportant issues, but for the most part, she accepts that she is, for lack of a better word, his charge. Gabriel Ramirez de la Rosa Closer in age to Javier, Marisol and Gabriel find themselves more often to be bitter rivals than cousins. Born to his father's sister Juanita, Gabriel has proven time and again that he will always seek to ruffle Marisol's feathers for his own personal amusement. Whereas Javier has taken to the business portion of the barony of Lochsmere, Gabriel has taken to the militant side, rising quickly in the ranks of the 14th Elwynn Regiment to become a smarmy Lieutenant. While this is not considered much at such an age of twenty-and-six, Gabriel hovers this over Marisol's head to torment her that she is still only yet a squire -- and not necessarily a good one. While the two of them have distinct character differences, which can be palpable in the knock-down-drag-out fights they get into, Gabriel will often be the first to defend Marisol's honor. Friends Niklos Adamant The cardinal bishop of the Remnants of Lordaeron, Marisol has had a unique relationship where she is both acquaintance and partial courier for the quiet man. The two of them share an understanding about life, even if there are times he is prone to questioning her methods. While much of their relationship has been superficial, she has been growing closer to him to become an occasional messenger of his will to others within the Order. There is a satisfaction in being his personal workhorse. Knustery Blackheart One of the few first acquaintances she met when she began her journey as a squire, Knustery has become more like family. The pair of them have been through much together in the short time she has known him, including his brief marriage and tryst that nearly landed him an expulsion from the Order on principle. She has been at Knustery's side despite many of his fallout and rebirth as the Commander of the Hollowguard, helping him to find his happiness. Team Marstery being, of course, their combined abilities. These two have invented the fighting tactic known as the 'Mastery Sling-Shot' which consists of Marisol throwing Knustery at the enemy as an anchor and him using the momentum to catapult Marisol toward them like human ordinance. Nathanique Highbinder Like a chapter in a book that makes no sense, Marisol's relationship with Highbinder has been nothing short of strange. At first, the pair of them held very little in common, and in many ways still do, though as they spent more time together, a relationship formed between the hulking, masked man as he made the connection between them with ice cream cake and his near-constant maternal nagging of Marisol's well-being. As a tease, she began to refer to him as "Daddy Highbinder," this phrasing often being taken far more salaciously than intended. As fate would have it, she took him on as a pseudo-father figure and the term became more endearing. In his recent absence, she has found herself missing his loud, booming voice. Adeim Lighthand Known as "Fusspot" to the young squire, the relationship between these two has been a magical mystery ride. The more time she spends around him, the more human he becomes -- or so she believes. Before he had often treated Marisol as being well more than arm's distance, ensuring that she was aware that he thought very little of her and her youthful exuberance. This is what ultimately prompted her to find a way to make a jab at him by calling him "Fusspot." At first, this was the very thing that made the pair of them keep at a respectful distance. As time went on, he began to wear down to the name and she used it less as a personal stab at his personality, but as a term of endearment. They are mild friends, who often speak about the philosophies of the Light. Annerais Mortifera Quite possibly the one person she is the closest to as family outside of her own family is Anne. The two of them have developed a quick and deep friendship where the pair of them are comfortable considering each other sisters. It was at Marisol's insistence that Knustery and Anne cultivate a loving relationship (a feather she wears proudly in her cap), and it is her that does her best to motivate and protect her sister when Knustery is not around. While Marisol is not the type - like Anne - to enjoy frilly dresses and ribbons, she does ask Anne often for advice on how to be more feminine. Two-Jack While their relationship can hardly be called "friends," as his near-constant hypersexualized teasing tends to grate on her, the pair of them have yet to cross that threshold of becoming enemies. Marisol sees Two-Jack as the insatiable Id that most people tend to bury away, and a good reminder of the kind of person that a person shouldn't aspire to be. Vyaiel Wardings A more recent friend and acquaintance, Marisol and Vya have shared a little more than sisterhood between them. While the pair have only whispered secrets, there is a distinct romantic tension between them that often is displayed in flirtations and the subtle lingering of hugs. Strangely, while they have this cutesy relationship, Marisol is keenly aware of her connection to Colwyn ap Iorweth, and will often share conspiratorial whispers about him being "Roofus-status." Owaeran Umbardacil The Scarlet came into her life as a sudden whirlwind after being officially introduced during a party held by the Embershield Protectorate. Quickly hitting it off, he had taken up the charge of teaching Marisol a more advanced training during a time when the Highlord and the squire did not see eye-to-eye. Moving her up to his farm in the Uplands, he took his time in ensuring that she understood her own martial prowess. After nearly a month on his farm, they struck up a deep friendship that still lasts to this day. A few people - namely Anne - think that Owaeran and Marisol would make a "cute couple," but for now, they remain steadfast friends. Sila Sora'bel While the pair of them don't speak on the regular, there is certainly a budding relationship between the two where Sila (affectionately called "Salad") takes on the role of offering Marisol more emotional advice. In times where she has been the victim of her own insecurities, Sila has been the one to offer his hand to her and pull her out of her slump. In more recent times, where she has been considered homeless after moving out of Owaeran's farm, he was the first to offer her a home in his burrow. Drake Nightbane If ever there were two people who were absolute opposites and still managed not to kill one another, it would be these two. Marisol and Drake have a distinct love-and-hate relationship where in one moment they may be very close comrades and in others, they are at each other's throats. For the longest time, Marisol had defended Drake's daily sour attitude when he would say or do things that would irritate the Order, though, in more recent days, she has been of the mindset that he will do what he will do, and will likely make an idiot of himself by himself. She cares for him, and wishes him well, but also thinks he is a liability. Romances Bradian MacKay One of the first people she met when she made her way to Stormwind City back in early November of 37 L.C., she had been in desperate search for a knight to squire under who would help her regain her personal honor. While many of the Stormwind knights were "eager," he was the first to approach her as a friend and willing to accept her for all of her quirks and character flaws. Close in age to him, she and he share a very strange friendship where the pair of them see one in the other -- as if they were cut from the exact same cloth. After a heart-wrenching folly on Marisol's part, the pair of them split off, leaving a hole that neither one of them could describe. Upon her return from Suramar, and a self-imposed exile, she requested to be released as the highlord's squire, understanding that she could not be the knight she had thought she wanted to be. In the interim, the pair of them have seen where their bond will take them, becoming stronger each day for it. Keeping her in the Silver Hand, she has taken up the role of an archivist, a position she would have likely taken if she had been knighted. They continue to explore their affections in a reputably healthy relationship. Enemies Currently, she does not have any long-lasting enemies. Positions Held Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Stormwindian Category:United Northern Front